A Waking Dream
by Gaaasp
Summary: Delena! Elena and Damon are finally together. Now they are searching for ways to break the sire bond. But are they willing to give up everything and do everything it takes to reach their goal? Klaroline! Caroline doesn't understand her feelings towards Klaus, whom everyone hates. But near her, his facade drops and she's seeing someone completely different. Who's the real Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**Delena 4x08**

After Caroline and Bonnie had left, Elena was cleaning up the living room. She was so angry; how dare Caroline and Bonnie say that Damon is not good for her? How dare they say he's a bad guy? They don't even know him! They haven't been there when he saved her so many times. And not only did he save her from Klaus and Elijah and Katherine, no, he had saved her so many times from herself. How could she _not_ love him for that, how could she _not_ be thankful? Caroline said that he's the most selfish person she knows. Well that only proves that she doesn't know him at all: all these times, when Damon opened up to her, when he told her he loved her he always said, that because he loved her so much, he couldn't be selfish with her. He is the one person she knows who is not selfish at all. He pretends to be bad and he pretends to be selfish, but actually most of his action hurt him and help others. He stayed in Mystic Falls even though she chose Stefan over him so many times, he stayed because she asked him to, he stayed because he didn't want to leave his little brother again. He stayed even if it broke his heart every day.

"Hey Elena", she'd heard him come in, so she wasn't surprised. But her heart leaped and her breath went faster anyway.

"Hey back". She finished cleaning up the table and turned around to look at the man she loved.

"How was your day, Damon?" she was even more breathless now, just by looking at him.

"Awful. Yours?"

"Same." She stared walking towards him, worried by his expression.

"You're sired to me, Elena. We went to New Orleans to visit and old friend of mine who could've helped. But she couldn't" while he spoke his face grew sadder and sadder; she knew where he was going with his explanations, she'd thought about it as well. And deleted that thought just as fast as it appeared.

"I know Damon, Caroline told me. But I spoke to Tyler. He assured me that the sire bond only affects actions, not feelings. I _know_ this is real. Nothing has ever been this real to me. I know what you are going to do. Please don't! You can't do that to me! I need you in my life! Damon, _please_"

She took one step closer to him. She was standing right in front of him, could feel his breath on her face. Taking his hand, she asked: "Does this feel wrong?" she leaded his hand to her heart, remembering the effect it had on her when he did it all that time ago "Does this feel wrong Damon?"

He couldn't say anything, standing so close to the woman he loved, looking directly in her eyes and realising that she was fighting for him was just too much to take. _He,_ the 'oh-so-strong-and-old-vampire', was swept away by the beauty of this situation, swept away by _his_ woman.

"Please Damon! Please just let us be happy. You were happy this morning, _we_ were happy. I've never been this happy in my entire life." She paused, took a deep breathe "Damon, I'm in love with you. I love _you_, Damon!" she was desperate! He _had_ to believe her! It took her so long to realise it and now that she had, he wanted to leave her.

"Elena", he places his hands around her beautiful face, "you don't know what you're saying. I can't be selfish with you, I need to leave and let you life your life." His eyes filled with tears; it only made them look even more beautiful to her. "You know I love you. I've loved you for so long and I will always love you. But I don't deserve you, I don't deserve a life with you-"

"NO Damon! That's where you're wrong! You deserve to be happy, you deserve a good life. And I want to live it with you! You said you loved me. And I love you. I love you so much, words can't describe." She felt this weird feeling in her chest. It felt like her heart was about to explode. Elena looked in the eyes of the man standing in front of her, that beautiful, amazing man, _her_ man.

"You've been unhappy for so long Damon. You deserve it."

"Elena… How can it-? Why did you-?" In his eyes she could she that he was starting to believe and it was just in that moment that she realised how much he loved her.

"Damon. It's real. Please Damon, believe me! Believe your feelings. You can't deny it. I _know_ what we have is real! Please-!"

By the look on her face she could see that he believed her.

And that was the last time they spoke in a long time.

Hours later, the sun already stared to rise, he spoke again "I love you, Elena"

"I love you, Damon." She sat up and looked in his eyes "I know the whole sire bond thing isn't over. But we will get through this! We will fight it. _Together_ we can face everything."

She leaned in until her lips touched his. She wasn't sure if the feeling she got just by looking at him and touching him would ever weaken or if they would always be as strong as know but she sure as hell would enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delena 4x08 Chapter 2:**

After an amazing night together, both Damon and Elena had to face reality: the sire bond was still there.

"Elena, how can I really know that what you feel, what you say is _you _and not that stupid sire bond? How can I be sure that your feelings are real? How can I know that the girl I've loved for so long-?"

"Damon, please. You need to listen to me! I know we can work this out, I know this is real. You said it yourself that time on the porch, it's right but it wasn't back then. It is right now! And that witch in New Orléans said that a sire bond can only happen if the feelings were there _before_ the transformation! I _know _the feelings were there. They've been there for so long and I could scream at myself for not noticing them earlier. Maybe I wouldn't have been so open to these feelings without the sire bond but that doesn't mean that it's not real that they wouldn't be as strong as they are now without the bond." While she spoke, she looked in his eyes; the big, beautiful eyes of the man she loved and realised that she would do anything in the world for him. She _had _to fight, _had _to do everything in her power to make him stay with her. How could he not? They loved each other!

"Damon, I spoke to Tyler, remember? He's an expert on sire bonds. He assured me that the bond only affects the actions, not the feelings. He hated Klaus when he was sired to him and still does now that he's free."

For a while they just lay there, looking at each other, deep in their own thoughts. Damon tried to resist her, tried to be strong enough to leave her, to give her the live she deserved, a life without him. But just thinking about it made him so angry and sad that he didn't know how to describe it.

"I _want_ to be with you Elena; want to stay in bed with you forever and never ever let you got. But I can't be selfish with you and you know that. I can't let you be with me when we both can't be sure if your feelings are really as strong as we think. We both know you had some kind of feelings for me when you were still human. They were there, but they were never 'spend-eternity-together'-feelings. But now… How can we know that it's not the sire bond? And besides all that; you can't compare the hybrid bond with the vampire bond. For vampires a bond is a one in a billion chance. And the hybrids was sired to Klaus because he ended their curse, ended their misery. I didn't end your curse, no, I started one. There is no other way to break the bond. The witch said only letting you go will break it."

"I know it's not the same! Still, Tyler was able to break the bond thanks to Caroline's dad. And Bill! He was able to resist compulsion. A sire bond happens in the head, not in the heart. And just like Caroline's dad said, the brain is a muscle that can be trained. I need to work on it. _We_ need to work on it. But together we can break the bond! I'm sure of it, there is now other way. I just found you and I'm not willing to let go of it."

Damon was speechless. He's never seen a woman more beautiful that Elena right now. Her fighting for him and not backing down made her even more stunning and flawless than she already was. He couldn't respond. The only thing he could think about was kissing _his_ girl and never letting go. So he did, at least the first part, and they stayed in bed for most of the day.

After Caroline left the Salvatore's house she went home and called Stefan. His phone went straight to voicemail so she left a message: "Stefan I'm sorry. I told Elena that she's sired to Damon and she totally freaked out. Please call me back when you get this!"

She ended the call just when she arrived at home and she went to bed.

In the next morning when she left for school she was distracted so the sudden appearance of Klaus made her jump. But only a little bit; he wasn't supposed to know how he made her heart skip a beat.

"Klaus. What are you doing here?" she tried to cover up her excitement to see him but she had the feeling he knew.

"Hello, love. How was your evening? I suppose you had fun? I just wanted to leave this for you." He handed her a little present wrapped a newspaper.

"Klaus I told you I don't want any presents from you. You're not in any place to get me sweet little gifts-"

"Oh so you like them honey? Yes I thought so. Have a delightful day, my dear." He kissed her on the cheek and was gone.

How could she have feelings for Klaus? He caused so much pain to every one of her friends and he played with their lives over and over. She couldn't be attracted to someone like him. _Damon_ disgusted her and he didn't cause nearly as much pain to them as Klaus. But Damon had used her; he had _abused_ her. Caroline just wasn't able to forget that. But because of her feelings towards Klaus she had to admit that Damon _did_ do some good things and he did save Elena very often.

"Every vampire does bad things, some more that others, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they are evil. I'll just have to remember that if it comes to Elena and her feeling for Damon." Looking around she realised that she was talking to herself. Making sure nobody saw or heard her she hurried to her car; Klaus's distraction made her late for school. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. But I hope it's worth the wait :3**

* * *

"Stefan, please. Just listen to us! We need to find a way to break the sire bond. We _have_ to!"

Stefan, Damon and Elena were sitting in front of the fireplace, discussing about the further plans concerning the sire bond. But Stefan didn't agree with their plan. He could not allow anything to happen neither _to_ Elena, nor between her and Damon.

"Yes Elena, I get that. I just don't understand why you don't want me to come. You and Damon will go all the way to New Orléans, all alone? I just don't like it..."

"Brother, you know that the whole trip will be totally awkward if you join. It would be awful and you know it. Just stay and handle the hunter problem, we'll go and handle the sire bond problem. Everybody's happy."

The younger brother frowned. "Well _I_ won't be happy."

"Stefan, listen to me. I _want_ to go with Damon. I trust him to keep me _safe_ and like he said, it would be weird if both of you'd join. Please, just trust us!"

_Oh right... Trust me, brother. Trust me to not sleep with your ex girlfriend, knowing about the sire bond. Trust me, to keep her out of trouble, like my presents isn't trouble enough to her._

"Stefan. You always let me make my own decisions, you always respected them. _This_ is my decision!"

"Fine. If that's what you want Elena, then I'll just stay here."

Knowing that something had happened between his brother and his ex girlfriend, Stefan stood up and left without seeing the happy grins on Elena's and Damon's faces.

Later on, Elena was in her room packing for her trip. She'd just put her sexy underwear in her bag, when Stefan walked in.

"Is this really what _you_ want, or did Damon tell you to? You know, you can trust me. I'll always be on your side."

Hearing this, Elena turned around and faced her ex boyfriend with a very upset look.

"How dare you talk like this about your brother? You are family, no matter what happened between the two of you. He is a good man, a good brother and a good friend. And YES, _I_ want to go with Damon. It was _my_ decision. And you must know, Damon didn't want me to come at first and it was me who persuaded him. Not the other way around." Her anger shrunk and all that was left was sadness; Sadness for Stefan and the broken relationships between him, his brother and her. "Look, Stefan I'm sorry. I never wanted things to turn out like this. I never expected anything of it to happen. But it did and now we have to arrange ourselves with it. I am truly sorry."

She was done packing so she grabbed all her stuff, kissed the cheek of a very speechless Stefan and walked out of the room.

After 30 minutes in the car, Elena's phone rang. It was Caroline and she was very upset.

"Oh my gosh, Elena! What are you _thinking_? You can't just leave town with Damon. You have to work things out with Stefan and forget about Damon! And yes, I am aware that he hears every word; I intended him to-"

"Caroline, stop it right there. I want to go with Damon. It's my choice and I choose this. You can go and visit Stefan if you are so worried about him. But I'm leaving town with Damon. Talk to you soon, bye!"

"But-", Caroline was starting to protest, but Elena simply hung up on her.

"You should listen to her, you know. She's right. All of them are right. You should be with Stefan and not with me." He looked sad but he went on, "We can still turn around, you know."

He studied her reaction to this proposal but she didn't bite.

"Nope. I wanted to leave with you. Not with him. And you didn't tell me to, so I guess this is me speaking, not the bond." She put her hand on his and looked directly in his eyes: "You really need to work on your trust issues."

He gave her his cute, sexy grin and she knew that her little joke broke the tension in the car.

"I can't believe that she just left with Damon! How could she? You and her, you are perfect and she knows it. How could she just throw all this away? Damon is not good for her, he always causes problems and he just uses her like he uses everyone else." Caroline wanted to go on all about Damon's faults, but Stefan interrupted her: "Caroline, stop. You know that I love her. But I know my brother and I am completely sure that he loves her just as much as I do. She told me herself, Damon didn't want her to go but she insisted and he gave in. He would never do anything to hurt her, never would be selfish with her. . . What's that look on your face? What happened? Caroline, tell me!"

Caroline pressed her lips together. She couldn't tell Stefan that his brother slept with his ex girlfriend. And besides, she promised it to Elena. . .

"I can't tell you Stefan. I promised", but the look on her face already gave it away.

"Caroline! How together are they?"

The blonde didn't answer, she just pressed her lips together harder.

"Tell me, Caroline! _Tell me!_ _HOW TOGETHER ARE THEY_?!"

When the girl still didn't answer, Stefan could tell what had happened. He was too angry to say anything.

_How could she do this to him? How could _he _do this to him? He's his _brother_ for god's sake!_

Stefan couldn't think clearly anymore. He took the table and threw it at the wall. All that was left in his head was the hate he felt towards the two people he loved the most and his lust for human blood.

Elena and Damon were still on the highway late in the evening when they passed a sign for a motel on the side of the road.

"Damon, let's just sleep there for the night. I'm really tired and I can't sleep in the car. Pretty please?" She looked at him with big, sad, pleading eyes.

"Fine, but we'll have to get up early tomorrow. We have to keep going."

After they found their room, Damon took off his shoes, tucked out his shirt and got out his bottle of Bourbon while Elena disappeared in the restroom to take care of lady business or what ever. Damon didn't know what to do. He loved Elena, but he also loved his brother. They've been trough so much and still managed to have an acceptable brotherhood. He'd been trough hell when Elena chose Stefan over him multiple times but he stayed for his brother – and for her, of course. But that was different, his brother deserved her, deserved to be happy. But he didn't deserve Elena. And now that she chose him, it made things a thousand times more difficult. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Elena stepped out of the bathroom; with nothing more than some negligees on her body. He almost choked on his Bourbon. How could it be that he deserved such an amazing woman with both, beauty and brain?

"Well who do we have here?" Her voice was hoarse with passion as she walked slowly towards him, swaying her hips erotically.

Damon nearly forgot how to breathe; he'd never been seduced so successfully.

She sat down on his lap and leaned in until her lips touched his earlobe. "I bought this underwear just for you, so you can rip it off of my body", she whispered and her hot breath gave him goose bumps.

He tried to resist her: "Elena, we really shouldn't do this-"

But she simply closed his mouth with her lips and within seconds he lay on the bed on his back, Elena sitting on top of his hip, putting just the right amount of pressure on a fast growing part of his body there.

Their plans to get up early didn't work out and they stayed in bed till long after noon.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I hurried_****_ this chapter a bit because I've kept you waiting so long for chapter 3. Well, the story started as only Delena and how they handle the situation but now I kinda also like to write about the other characters. I'm shipping Delena, Klaroline, Stebekah and Beremy. So if you like any of those I would love it if you'd keep reading and reviewing :3  
_**

**_oh and I've made up the names of the places they are going after realising that I have no idea at all about the geography of the US. Sorry 'bout that.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"This is it? Are you sure, Damon? This place is a mess! And there is nothing here?" Elena gave Damon a confused look. "Could it be a spell or anything like that? I mean, she wouldn't just leave, would she?"  
"I don't know Elena. But I am a hundred percent sure this is the place where that witch told us, I had to let you go. And that crap about some magic called 'expression'−"  
"Wait, wait, wait. What? Bonnie told me that 'professor creepy' is teaching her 'expression' magic, whatever that is...?"  
That information clearly shocked Damon and Elena was now officially worried: "Damon! What the hell is expression?"  
When he spoke, he spoke very carefully, like he was afraid that she would attack him or freak out: "That witch was afraid of magic she called 'expression'. She said it's darker that dark magic because the nature and the spirits have no say in it. It's the most powerful magic but also the most dangerous one. You need to tell Bonnie! Now!"  
Elena hurried to get out her phone and call Bonnie: "Bonnie, where are you right now?" − "With Jeremy, ok. But not with Shane right?" − "No, no. I'm calling because Damon just told me something very important about the magic he was teaching you." − "Yes, 'expression'." Elena explained the matter and was able to immediately calm her down, she didn't even have to think about what to say, she did it by instinct.  
A while later Elena hung up and Damon hugged her, to make the worried look on her face go away. He couldn't see her like that.  
"Listen. We are going to turn around every brick in this city until we find a lead on that witch and we will find her. I promise."  
Elena was not sure if his words or just his mere presence calmed her down and she kissed him softly on his lips. The kiss soon developed into something more intense and it took them a long time to start with their search.

* * *

"Stefan, come on. You promised Elena that you will take care of our town vampire hunter problem. And now you're just sitting here, drinking and smelling really bad. Let's do something, make a pan or whatever. Just get out of this room and−"  
"Really Caroline? You expect me to keep a promise to my ex girlfriend who slept with my brother a few days after we broke up? I don't think so."  
He poured himself another glass; he couldn't remember how many he had before. His only thought was blood. The alcohol could reduce the craving but it was still too strong. He needed Elena. She was the one reason he made it trough the past year. And now that she wasn't with him anymore, there was no point in being 'the good one'. Why should he, she chose the bad guy no matter what.  
"Caroline, you do, whatever you think is necessary to defeat Connor. Do whatever you think is right. I know you can manage without me. You're a clever girl. You don't need me. Nobody does."  
He was so deep in his self-pity, Caroline couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Oh my god Stefan, shut up! You know that the city wouldn't exist the way it does if it wasn't for you. All of us have saved this town so many times. And you know that I can't fight this on my own. You should forget about Elena for the moment and think about all your other friends that need protection. They all need you!"  
She expected him to follow her, but when she reached the front door she realised, he was still sitting in the exact same spot, holding his drink. But she was only willing to go that far. Maybe he just needed a day, or two.  
"Fine, whatever. Just stay in here. I will save the town this time." And with those words she rushed off.

* * *

They've found a lead where the witch might have gone. Elena compelled a train station worker to tell her what he knows. He said a woman looking like the woman they'd described bought a ticket to Graham City. It would take them days to get there.  
Elena called Jeremy, the only person she had contact with from Mystic Falls and told him their plan. Jeremy wasn't happy about it but he knew the sire bond had to be broken. And if this was the only way...  
Deep inside, Elena was happy about the recent developments. The travel to Mobile only meant that she got to spend more time with Damon and without Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan telling her what to do. She could just be herself, her new vampire-self. And she could feel that Damon was enjoying their time too. They slept together every night and the days were filled with jokes, flirting and happiness. They were happy and she didn't want to go back to Mystic Falls where her loved ones tried to ruin her time with the man she loved the most.

* * *

How could Elena just leave everything behind and rush out of town with Damon? She left her with all the problems. Stefan didn't help with anything at all but now Tyler wanted to talk to her alone. Maybe the two of them would finally get some quality time together; in his bedroom.  
When she arrived at his house he was waiting for her in the living room, no sign of his mother or anybody else.  
"Tyler? Why are we here and not in your room? When you invited me, I though we were going to have some fun in your bed tonight. What's wrong, where is everyone?"

"Caroline. Why don't we sit down and talk..." He seemed to struggle with his words and when he finally spoke, she knew why: "Listen, I'm sorry, but it's about Hayley. I wasn't completely honest with you−" He wanted to go on and explain everything to her, she had such a kind heart, she deserved the truth. But Caroline cut him off: "I knew it! I was right! Klaus was right. You have feelings for that bitch, don't you?" She didn't even give him the time to answer. "You know what, forget it. Do whatever you want. Just leave me alone."

She ran out of the room and left Tyler alone. Well, not completely alone. The second she left, Caroline could smell a dirty little werewolf bitch coming in the living room.

The blond vampire was furious. How could he do this? After everything they've been trough, after everything they did for each other. How dare he chose that bitch over her. She only realised where she had been headed, when she stopped in front of the 'Mystic Grill'. She opened the door and was delighted when she recognized a handsome dark man sitting at the bar. Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried something different this time. I tried to write about a short period of time, this Chapter is only about one day. I really hope you guys like it and I'd really like you to tell me your opinion. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it :3**

* * *

**Chapter 5****  
**

"Why don't we stop here? Get a good night sleep. It's long after midnight and we deserve it, right? What do you say?"

Damon turned his head, only to realise his companion didn't actually listen, but was fast asleep. Her face was relaxed, the problems of their life gone, her forehead without any frowns. Elena looked so innocent, it took his breath; she was the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

Without making any further noise, Damon took a right and drove on the parking-lot of a little motel right next to the highway. He got out, opened the trunk and packed a few important things. He was as quiet as possible when he opened Elena's door and carried her into the building.

When he spoke to the receptionist he nearly whispered: "Hey, we need a room for two, just for tonight. Is that possible?"

He young man behind the counter quickly checked his computer and handed Damon the key to a room.

"It's that way, Sir. Thank you for choosing 'Motel One'!"

Only because the boy had the decency to whisper, Damon didn't comment anything.

He placed Elena on the king sized bed and tucked her in as careful as he could. After making sure her facial expressions were still as innocent as before, he went to the small, dirty bathroom and took a shower.

He got to bed quickly afterwards and turned off the lights. Damon wanted to keep the horror of reality as long away from Elena as possible. He finally fell asleep, his last thought dedicated to his beloved Elena.

Something was happening in the room that was forcing Damon to wake up and to leave his beautiful dreams. But doing so, he realized this 'something' felt quite amazing, too. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he would ever find, only millimetres from his'.

"Elena," his voice was still sore from sleeping and filled with desire just by looking at the woman lying on top of him.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Her lips were curled in a seductive smile and her hips moved in a way that probably should be forbidden.

Damon grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth on his lips. When she pulled away to gasp for air, his mouth wandered to her chin, her collarbone, leaving little kisses along the way, to her cervical artery with soft bites, giving Elena goose bumps all over her body, and finally found her ear lobe.

"You should not wake a hungry old vampire like that at - what? 11 am? - he might not be too kind to you..."

His hot breath on her neck made Elena cringe and as he turned to lay on top of her, he made her giggle: "I guess then, it's good that I was going for that." Her laugh soon developed into something more lustful and way more breathless.

They took a shower two hours later and after another hour passed by, they finally left the room, holding hands. On their way to the car, Damon remembered Elena's sweet naïve face last night when she was sleeping and realised that expression was replaced by a troubled, scared woman trying do the best for the people she loved. It hurt him to see her transformation from a young innocent girl to a concerned young adult.

"You know what? Let's stay here for a day. No vampire stuff, no mobile phones, no Mystic Falls, no worries. Just you and me, and - where are we exactly? Oh well - just you, me and Richmond. What do you say?" He saw the hope in her eyes and instead of waiting for an answer he kissed her forehead and said: "Ok then, let's buy a city guide-book or something and get this party started!"

His enthusiasm rubbed off on her and soon they were sitting in the backyard of a cute restaurant with no one interrupting them.

They told each other everything, their childhood memories, their favourite colour; everything. Damon's stories were often so old that it was hard for her to follow. He then explained it to her in more modern words so she would understand everything about him.

"It was one afternoon, a long time before we even met Katherine. We were still pretty young especially Stefan, well age doesn't really matter when you're a vampire, but we couldn't swim properly. Giuseppe, our father, went to a small cabin in the woods near our home for a weekend; just us 'boys'. I remember the day like it was yesterday. There was a little lake right next to the cabin and our father allowed us to go swimming, but only where we were still able to stand", his eyes seemed like he was miles and years away, back at that cabin. Damon's face softened and he seemed peaceful. "Stefan was smaller than me so I could go in deeper but he didn't want me to 'win' so he went in deeper and deeper until he wasn't able to stand any more. I was so afraid that he would drown so I screamed for my dad and he ran out of the house, even more anxious than I was, and he jumped in the water, grabbed Stefan and pulled him out. He yelled at us for so long; I thought he was never going to forgive us. But afterwards he hugged us tight; like, really tight. And the rest of the weekend I had the best time I could remember. Just Stefan, my dad and I. Thinking back, I think that was the only time, just the three of us where happy together."

The couple didn't even realize they'd spent two and a half hours there.

The sun was already going down when they took a walk through the small town's park.

"Damon, this was amazing today. I don't even know how to express it. I feel like I really _know_ you now. And I mean the real _you_ not some twisted, bad version of you. I understand what made you the way you are now, even if I can't even begin to understand how it is, living that long. But I guess I will know some time in the future."

"Elena stop right there. I know that you don't want to be a vampire and I'm not mad at you or something. I got to know you today too and I get it. If I could choose, I'd probably choose 'human' too."

"You showed me today that vampirism is not only about blood and murder but about what you make out of it." She stepped in front of Damon and stepped close to him. While she spoke, she kissed every little space of his face: "I," kiss on his right eyebrow, "really don't want to think," kiss on his left eyebrow, "about all the bad stuff," kiss on his nose, "in the world," kiss on his cheeks, "I'd rather not talk at all." That last kiss sealed their lips and thanks to vampire speed, they were back in the motel room only a few seconds later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

After endless days and nights of driving, Elena and Damon were ecstatic to have finally arrived in Graham City. They really needed to find that witch and get some answers.

"So; where are we going to start? This is a big city, how the hell are we supposed to find that witch. And plus, I haven't met her before so she could walk right past me without me realising it. Arg!"

"Oh love, don't worry. We're immortal - we can find her.", Damon hugged Elena tight for comfort.

"We'll go find a room and then we'll start looking for her. I know some people here and they know _everything_ that's going on in this town. We _will_ get answers this time. I promise." He sealed this promise with a kiss on her lips, so sweet and loving, it took her breath.

"I love you Damon. There has never been anything so clear in my life like my feelings for you. I love you." She kissed him back with passion and when they had to break off their kiss, they both were breathing heavily.

After the couple had settled in to their hotel room - and a little make-out-session on the king size bed - Damon went down to the reception to buy a city guide.

Damon's friends told them some places where it's likely to find a witch in the city and they decided to go from south to north, searching for the mother with her daughter.

"We better start now, or it'll be too late and nothing will still be open. So hurry sweetheart."

Damon kissed her on the forehead when he opened the door for her.

The witch was neither in the first, nor the second or third motel and Elena got tired of walking around. She could imagine so many things she would rather do with Damon...

"Oh come on Damon! Let's go back to the hotel and get something to eat; maybe a sorority girl or two. The witch will be there tomorrow too."

"How'd you know that? Maybe this town is only a short stop. And _really_ don't want to follow them any further."

"Ok fine then let's get going! Only 5 more to go!"

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline and Stefan were searching for a way to defeat the hunter.

"We should just ask Klaus. He is _way_ stronger than both of us and he's very intimidating. Maybe the hunter will just leave town."

"We can't just _ask_ Klaus for a favour. He'll never help us! Unless..."

This discussion between the two friends was going on for hours and going nowhere - until now:

"_You_ need to ask him, Caroline! He fancies you, if you ask him, he'll help."

"Oh no, no, no! He won't help us without asking for a favour back. And I don't want to owe him anything! Like for real."

"Just try to convince him. Maybe it's in his own interest and he'll take care of it himself. Please Caroline!"

"Don't you use that look! That sad little puppy look. I don't want to!"

But Stefan's look worked and Caroline agreed to go and look for Klaus.

The Grill was packed. No wonder, it was a Friday night. Nothing else going on in this little town. The Blonde was scanning the bar until she found her handsome, dirty blonde target alone at the bar.

She crossed the room and sat down next to him.

"Gin Tonic please." And to Klaus she said "Care for some company?"

"Oh hello love, to what do I owe the pleasure? What do your friends need from me now?" His smile was sarcastic but she could still see the admire towards her.

"Wow, can't a girl just get a drink 'round here?" She pretended to stand up and leave, but was stopped by Klaus' hand on her forearm.

"Wait, love. Nobody as gorgeous as you should have to drink alone."

She smiled at him and had to discover that she didn't even have to fake it. She liked him!

"Ok well, you were right. I have a proposal for you-"

"Oh no! Isn't it a bit early in our relationship for a proposal? I'm too young to het married!" His smirk widened until it grew to be a big, fat, smug grin.

"You know exactly what kind of proposal I did and didn't mean. No." She faked a heavy shiver, "Marrying you?! What a nightmare. No thanks."

But inside she kind of liked the idea of Klaus waiting at home, dinner ready, for her to leave work; the both of them sitting in front of their fireplace, reading and later at night, going to bed and having passionate vampire sex.

"You're staring love. Now what was that favour of yours?"

Caroline shook her head to get back to reality. "Yeah, right. We need to get rid of that hunter. He already tried to kill Tyler and its only a matter if time till he figures out who is a vampire."

"I see. Well that's the thing. The vampire that kills the hunter is haunted by that same hunter until that poor little creature commits suicide. He'll literally be haunted till death. And I don't want to live trough that - again."

He spoke so quiet at the end that Caroline was merely able to understand him. He looked at her and his beautiful blue eyes were filled with unforgettable pain.

"As much as I would like to help you, love. I think you'll have to find another way."

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry to have reminded you of your misery. And thank you for the warning."

The girl emptied her drink in one gulp and got up to leave the bar. She was almost out of hearing range and Klaus was only whispering; she wasn't sure she really heard him say: "I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you."

* * *

At the 5th hotel Elena and Damon finally got lucky. The receptionist recognized the two witches and with a little compulsion they found out which room they were staying in.

"It's better if we knock. Right? It won't make the right impression if we just run in. And besides, we could hurt her daughter."

Elena knocked on the door 267 and a black woman with short hair opened. She seemed not surprised to see the two vampires.

"Do come in, Damon. And please, introduce me to the lovely lady next to you."

"Thank you, and this lovely last here is Elena. She's the one who is sired to me. I assume you remember our last meeting."

The witch nodded: "Of course I remember. But to answer your next question, that wasn't the reason we left. We left because someone drew attention to us. It's just sad to have to leave the place where I grew up. But now, how can I help you this time?"

Elena stepped forward, her voice desperate for help: "Please! There needs to be a way. He can't let me go; I won't let him. But we can't go on living like this forever. Like, literally _forever_. You have to know something. _Anything_!"

The witch looked at her, all the kindness left her eyes. "There is only one more way. But you will not like it."

Elena looked at Damon behind her, hope lighting up her face. "I'll do everything! Just tell us, please!"

"You need a powerful witch, way more powerful than me, to perform a ritual. It's very old, it is nowhere written and the witches don't know for sure if it works; not even the spirits."

Her voice was strong, but Elena could hear the fear of the ritual she was describing. "For the two of you to break the sire bond, Damon has to die and come back to life as a vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What? No, no, no! There _has_ to be another way! _He can't die!_ No, no, no!" Elena's face was pale, paler than usual and she was starting to babble incoherent sentences.

Damon took the shocking revelation better but he also needed some time to understand the real meaning the witch's words had.

"What do you mean; die? Only originals can be daggered and come back to life. We vampires just simply... die. How could I come back?"

"See, that's the thing. You need a witch, very powerful so she can bring you back to life − with magic of course."

Damon already heard something like that, but before he could speak his concern, the witch knew what he would say: "Don't you worry; nobody else has to give his life to regain yours. It's ... It's not ... I wouldn't call it good magic. Remember when I told you about 'expression'? You need a witch practicing it and she can unbind the bond. But you have to be careful. 'Expression' is not easy to be controlled. Anything could happen!"

Elena, gotten out of her shock by hearing the word 'expression' stood up next to Damon. She was her complete normal self.

"Bonnie! We know Bonnie! She can help! She can break the bond and we can be together!"

Her face lit up with hope. Hope, he'd never thought he'd ever see again on her face.

"Thank you. I will never forget this favour. Whenever you need anything; you know where to find us."

Damon placed his arm around Elena's hip and led her towards the door. But she didn't leave without telling the witch how grateful they were over and over.

Back in their hotel room Elena was completely overwhelmed and she didn't know how to express herself.

"I can't... It's just so... We did it! We will... _We did it_!"

She jumped around the room laughing. And in that moment Damon was sure that there will never be a more beautiful woman on the earth − ever − that _his_ woman right there, right at that moment.

He stepped in front of her and laid his hands on her cheeks.

"Elena, there has never been a more perfect moment than right here in this room, at this time, with you. We can finally hope to be together without any doubts; I can love you and be sure that you love me back just as much."

He kissed her softly on the lips and whispered "I love you"

Elena's mood got - if possible - even better. She let herself fall down on the bed and pulled Damon with her. Him lying on top of her, she wound her legs around his hips and kissed him passionately on his mouth.

With vampire speed she spun them around and, sitting in his hips, she took off her shirt and her bra in less than a second. His shirt and both their pants and shoes didn't last much longer.

The next morning, Elena called Jeremy to tell him the good news, not leaving out the price all of it could cost, especially to Bonnie. She could hear the concern in his voice, but he just said, they'll discuss it as soon as she got back to town.

Damon and Elena didn't exactly hurry on their way back and so they arrived one and a half weeks late at night back in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Caroline was desperately in need for a strong drink. She couldn't believe it! She'd had those assumptions right when she met Hayley but the blonde girl trusted Taylor and now, she had to find out that she shouldn't have trusted him?! There _was_ something between Hayley and Taylor; he just didn't want to tell her. He'd said he didn't want to hurt her but that was just bullshit. He'd cheated on her! How dare he?

She ordered a Gin Tonic at the bar and sunk back into her own thoughts.

Somehow Caroline wasn't as sad and shocked about his boyfriend cheating on her than she should have been. But the reason was too weird to accept.

She couldn't have feelings for a psychopathic hybrid.

She couldn't be _okay_ with Taylor cheating on her, because her feelings weren't as strong as at the beginning of their relationship.

She just couldn't.

A while later she realised that she couldn't change her feelings towards Klaus, but she could choose not to react on them. That was the only way.

Just when she accepted that reality, the man of her - very erotic - dreams appeared next to her.

"Hello love. How's your evening?"

"What do you want Klaus? I need some time alone right now. Just me and my thoughts."

"Well dear, I told you, a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be drinking alone. So if I may?"

He sat down without waiting for her to answer. She was about to protest when she realised, she wanted him to sit down.

"So, beautiful, what's on your mind? Can I be of any help?"

Caroline most certainly didn't want fin discuss her feelings with the person they were directed to, so she had to improvise.

"I was thinking about ways to get rid of the hunter without him dragging any one of us with him. But I have no ideas; non at all. It's frustrating!"

She gave him a puzzled, desperate look. One she knew, he couldn't resist.

"I'll tell you one more time. Every /supernatural/ being, killing a hunter is haunted by that same hunter till the creature's death."

He moved closer to her, minimizing the space between their faces to 2 in.

"You're a smart, amazing girl and I'd anything for you; only for you and not for your friends. They have to realise that I can't always come and save the day when you ask me to. I _am_ still the bad guy here. Remember that"

He nearly whispered that last sentence; he was so close to her lips that she could feel his breath on her face. Their eyes locked and the only thing in Caroline's mind was her wish to kiss him.

So she closed the last inch to finally feel his lips but he moved back and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You really shouldn't kiss any guy you meet at a bar Caroline. Not every one would be as nice as I am right now."

He left her sitting alone at that bar, breathless and confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The day after Damon and Elena got back to town, the group met at the Salvatore's mansion to talk about further actions.

The Brunette told her friends everything that happened in their journey - ok well, not _everything_.

And when she finished there was a long moment of silence.

Stefan was the first to speak again. "So, this means, if Bonnie kills Damon and brings him back to live, the bond will be broken. But we can't say for sure that it'll work and even _if_ it does, it could have bad consequences for Bonnie. Did I forget something?"

Caroline nodded along with his words and when he finished, she said: "Well, I think that the two people who could _really_ get hurt are the ones to make the decision. It wouldn't be fair any other way."

"I know that it is very important to all of you to break the bond", Bonnie stepped in front of the group, "and I will do everything I can to help. But it can't happen right now. I need time to prepare and to work on my magic. But I _will_ try."

Elena jumped up and hugged her best friend tight. _Finally_ there was hope!

After some more discussions about the sire bond thingy, Caroline brought the attention to a danger way more urgent.

"The hunter is still in town, you know. It seems like all of you have forgotten about him. While you were out of town I was the only one looking for a way to get rid if him. It's not that easy."

She told her friends about her meeting with Klaus, leaving out the intimate details - or course.

"No vampire can kill him or else he'll die shortly after the hunter."

Again, there was a moment of silence. That was the first time when Damon spoke: "Well if nobody is going to say it, I will. There are only two people in this room that are not vampires: Bonnie and little Jeremy. But paying attention to the details, dear Klaus said 'no _supernatural creature_ can kill him'; that only leaves Jeremy. Now, how does a human kill the big, bad vampire hunter?"

The looks on Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and even Stefan were worried. Jeremy was the only one who seemed to immediately accept this solution.

"No!" Elena was nearly panicking. "He can't... He's the only one left... There has to be..."

She desperately turned to her friends but looking them in the faces, she realised, there was no other way. Caroline was right, the hunter problem is urgent and they had to do something _now_. In her thoughts she was playing every possible horror scenario that could happen and leave her even more alone. Her little brother recognized the look on Elena's face and stood up. "I'm in. But only on my terms. Damon and Stefan will tie him up, drug him or whatever and I won't be anywhere near that. As soon as that bastard can't hurt me or anyone I care about, I will drive a dagger through his heart and we'll be free of him."

The plan sounded good, but Damon saw the fault: "You have never killed someone. It may be easy to talk about it, but it won't be! Believe me. Are you a hundred percent sure that you can do that Jeremy? We need you to be more than sure."

Jeremy straightened up and looked his friends one after the other deadly serious in the eyes. "That man tried to kill all of you. Hell, he'd nearly succeeded with Tyler. He won't stop; we won't be able to convince him otherwise. We have to stop him - he won't leave on his own."

Damon escorted Elena home after the meeting at the Salvatore's. She was quiet and deep in her own thoughts. The handsome vampire understood her feelings; she'd already lost so many people, more than any person ever should, and this new task could take the last family member from her. That couldn't happen. But she also knew that there was no other way and her brother would do it no matter what.

Ever since Caroline revealed that crucial piece of information he tried to find a way to protect Jeremy without putting the rest of them in danger. But he had no idea. That was the only way.

"Thank you for bringing me home Damon. Thank you for everything. I know you're trying to find a different way. But even I realised that Jeremy has to kill him. The hunter _needs_ to leave... I'm so grateful that I have you. I wouldn't get through this if it wasn't for you-"

Damon cut her off "Elena, Elena. My love. I need you just as much as you need me. You know more about me than any other person. I will protect you, no matter what; but I will also treat you as an equal partner. Once we get rid of the hunter and Bonnie is prepared the bond will be broken and we will be together for eternity."

Elena asked him inside and he thankfully accepted. They exchanged sweet kisses and while they cuddled they shared some old memories. Elena felt saver next to Damon, and he felt like he can tell her all the horrors he lived through and she would still look at him the same way. It was more intimate than anything else could have been at that moment.

* * *

Caroline left the Salvatore's house and got in her car. She was mad at her friends: when she explained to them the role Klaus had in finding a way to kill the hunter, they weren't even grateful. Not even Stefan, the one from the group that always kept a clear head. He just said that Klaus had a lot to make up for, for what he did to everyone. Nothing else!

In a way, Stefan was right and Caroline really didn't want to figure out, why their bad opinion of Klaus made her so angry.

When she opened the door to get out of her car, she realised where she was: she parked her car in the parking space in front of Klaus' mansion.

She was confused, angry - and subconsciously drove to Klaus' house.

The pretty blonde was about to get back in her car, when the door opened and the man who was constantly in her thoughts stood there looking at her. She closed the car door again and went into the house.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked suspiciously. "Do your pathetic friends need something from me again?"

"No. I came here for me. I told them what you told me and now they are planning how exactly they'll do it." She didn't even think twice about revealing that information to him.

They spent the rest of the evening and most of the night sitting in front of the beautiful fireplace and talking; talking about everything except reality. She told him some childhood memories, he explained ancient cultures to her. They didn't _once_ talk about what's going on in Mystic Falls. Or why exactly she came to talk to _him_ in her time of confusion.

Long after midnight Caroline fell asleep on the sofa and Klaus jumped up fast enough to prevent her cocoa from falling.

The hybrid sat back down on his armchair and watched this gorgeous blond baby vampire. She was full of light, full of love. How dare he even _think_ about ruining her with his presence, his madness? But he was a selfish man, not strong enough to leave her and let her be happy without him.

So he took his pencil and a piece of paper and started drawing her, laying there on _his_ sofa, in _his _territory.

After he finished the drawing, he picked Caroline up, carried her to her car and drove her home. Klaus placed her carefully on her bed and covered her with a light blanket. When he turned to leave the room, he immediately turned back to give her an innocent kiss on her forehead. He put the drawing on her desk and left the room, not without one last look at Caroline.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. There wasn't much developement in this chapter but I promise there will be waay more action soon :3**  
**Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am sooo sorry it took me so long, I was busy with school and other important stuff and I hate that I left you waiting. This was again without a lot of action but I _promise _the next one will have some action and I will update as soon as I can! **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"So that's it then? Stefan, Klaus and I will catch that little bastard while the girls and junior will wait here for us. We'll then bring Connor to him and Jeremy will kill him."

Damon looked at his friends; well at least most of them were his friends.

Jeremy was the first to agree, it felt like for the fourth or fifth time.

"We were through all of that like a bazillion times. And I know," he turned to speak to his sister, "you don't want me to do it. But there is no other way. I have the ring to protect me and Matt recently nearly drowned." While he didn't like to remember the day his sister turned, he needed it to make his point. "I _need_ to protect you - all of you!" He was now looking at Bonnie. His ex girlfriend - maybe soon again-girlfriend - as well as his big sister were begging him with their eyes not to do it. Even if they knew he had to.

"Ok now kids." Klaus stood up from his place on the couch and everyone looked at him. He had grown impatient with all the back and forth. "You want to get rid of him, I want Elena to be save and this is the only way. So I promise to you, Elena, I will protect your baby brother if he just kills that bloody bastard. I won't harm Jeremy, _ever_. I promise. So now that we're done; I will see all of you tomorrow." With that he left the room.

During his speech Caroline stiffened in her seat. He did all this to help _Elena_, the blonde thought. What about the night they spent together? Didn't it mean anything to him? When he left, he left her wondering about him, her feelings and his motives. What she didn't know, was that it physically hurt him to have treated her like that; the second he left the Salvatore's house he wanted to return, grab Caroline and claim his right to have her.

Meanwhile, Elena was deep in her own thoughts as well. She looked at all the people around her, all her _friends_. They were through so much together. They've lost friends, family, neighbours and through all that the reminded friends, they developed a deep connection which couldn't have developed any other way. She's see Bonnie in her darkest times, she supported Caroline during her transformation, Matt stood next to all of them in any situation possible even if he could've simply turned his back on them and Tyler transformed thousands of times to be with his friends without endangering them. They all lived through all their pains together. If one suffered all of them did too.

And Stefan and Damon. She'd hurt both of them so much and still they helped her, protected her and her family no matter what. She studied her lovers face. His stunning blue eyes, the curve of his lips, the soft shadow of dark stubble on his cheeks; the past few weeks had his effect on all of them.

They hadn't slept much; she herself hadn't eaten that much either.

She slowly began to listen to the conversation going on in the room. Jeremy, Taylor and Matt discussed some completely stupid guy's topic while Stefan and Damon stood in the corner having a heated conversation. But looking at their faces she could tell it was private and if Damon wanted her to know he'd tell her later.

She got up and joined Bonnie and Caroline, her beat friends since - well, she couldn't remember a time she wasn't friends with the both of them. When she reached them, Bonnie turned and regarded her worried. But before the witch could speak, Elena interfered: "I know Bonnie. Believe me, I don't like this any more than you do. Jeremy wants to prove that he's worth something and we won't be able to prevent him from doing this." Her best friend understood and embraced her in a tight hug. Caroline stroke their backs and tried to calm them down.

"All we can do to keep him save is to follow through with our plan and have an eye on all the details. Nothing can go wrong or all of us could get hurt, or worse. That's the only way."

Elena looked at her blonde friend and tugged her forward to join their hug. They just stood there hugging until the others got up and decided it was time to leave.

Jeremy left together with Stefan, Tyler and Matt, going to the Gilbert's house after dropping Tyler off at his house. Stefan was still mad at Elena and couldn't bear to be in a house with her for a long time. It hurt her but she knew she just had to accept that. Bonnie drove Caroline home and that only left Elena and Damon back at the boarding house.

After Bonnie dropped Caroline off at her house she opened the door and called for her mum. Of course she's not home, she never is, the baby vampire thought and went into the kitchen.

The last days were exhausting and she couldn't remember when she'd eaten the last time - both food and blood.

After a look in the fridge and freezer she prepares herself a sandwich and a small salad and turned on the TV. Caroline zapped through the program when she heard a knock ok the door. "The door is open!" She didn't invite however it was in, you never know. The door opened and Klaus stepped in. The second he laid eyes on her she felt uncomfortable; she was wearing an old shirt and very, _very_ short boxers. There were even some old food stains on her shirt, she tried to cover them up, but his smirk told her, he already saw them.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" She stood up and cleaned herself from the crumbles of her sandwich.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and saw you were still up, love." In reality he had waited for her to come home since he left her in the Salvatore's house. But she didn't need to know that, yet.

"Can I offer you something? Something to eat, or to drink?" She swallowed hard under his gaze when his eyes darkened while wandering down her body. He strode towards her and when he was mere centimetres away from her, their eyes locked.

"I desired something completely different, dear." He bent down just a little more but resisting her desire to kiss him, she stepped back still angry at him for earlier.

"Seems like you came all that way for nothing Klaus." Her voice was cold and he could sense she was angry at him.

"What's on your mind love? Are you angry with me?" He looked at her with his big blue eyes, trying to look innocent; it just made her angrier.

"Am I angry with you? You need to ask?" Her voice grew louder and her expression got heated. "Today at the boarding house you behaved like I meant /nothing/ to you! You said the only reason you were helping was your desire for your hybrids."

Klaus was looking at her with big eyes. He didn't know she cared so much. His actions had really hurt her. It was astonishing.

"What are you smiling at? So you think this is funny? Am I only a joke to you? How dare you? Leave me alone! _Now!_"

She was disappointed when he turned towards the door, the girl had to fight back the tears - no way would he see her cry. But just a second later he was in front of her, so close, their breathing mingled and she could smell him - a mixture of danger, and anger but she could smell something deep under all that, something sweet, like a field of lilac, magnificent in its purple beauty.

Their eyes locked and she could see his centuries old pain, she couldn't even begin to imagine how long he had lived with it. But the longer she looked, the clearer she could see another emotion, something innocent and yet full of desire. His eyes wandered to her lips and the second his mouth came crushing down in hers she realised that emotion was towards her. He cared for _her_, he desired _her_. She'd seen it in his eyes.

After that, all she could think of were his lips and the amazing things they were doing to hers while his hands were all over her body.

When he spun her around and pressed her against the wall she finally admitted that she wanted him for so long. After what seems like an eternity of making out, she vampire sped him to her room and pushed the original on her bed.

The way she was standing at the end of the bed, looking down on him, he was sure; he'd never seen a woman more beautiful.

The sun rose and the day started. The boys at the Gilbert's house got ready for the day, Elena and Damon prepared breakfast after they took a shower - together. Caroline woke up to an empty bed, empty house and tried not to be disappointed while she prepared herself for the day.

The gang tried to make the morning as normal as possible, knowing that the plan could very possible change everything.

* * *

_**I hope y'all liked reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I love all of you for reading my senseless stories and if any of you have questions, or propositions for the following storyline, I'd love your reviews. Good and bad criticisms are always welcome as well. Thank you all my lovelies :3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I tried to make it a little bit longer and it wasn't all that hard considering this ony has the most action yet. I really liked to write it and I hope you'll like it. And I'm soo proud of myself for updating very fast! ;) As always: read, review, follow, favourite or all of them. Please show me if you liked it and if any of you have suggestions; I'm always open to advise.  
**_

_**Enjoy my lovelies :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Up until then, the plan was working perfectly. The girls, Matt and Jeremy set up their camp at the Salvatore's boarding house while Klaus, Damon and Stefan went looking for Connor. They all didn't think twice about what they were about to do, but Elena felt guilty. They were about to end someone's _life_! Even if Connor had tried to kill all of them, he was still a human being and Elena felt guilty just deciding he didn't deserve to live any more.

But besides that guilt, she felt something else, something so wrong; she wouldn't even admit it to herself: she was looking forward to the murder; a murder in cold blood, the victim without any chance to survive.

She felt pleasant anticipation and that frightened her more than anything else.

"We know where he lives, but we also know that he has many _mean_ little weapons stacked in there, so we need to keep our eyes open." Damon explained, after describing the layout of the small property with its trailer and every weapon he'd seen while he was stuck in there, during their walk trough the woods.

The original and his little brother behind him, Damon thought about the last night.

After all of 'the gang' had left, Elena started to clean the room while he poured himself bourbon. They didn't talk; all their worries were obvious to the other. He gulped his drink and went in the little kitchen to prepare dinner. Centuries ago he would've never even thought about making dinner; the servants always – well, _served_ it. But now he _wanted_ to cook. He wanted to take care of Elena, wanted to be able to grant her fancy food, a fancy life.

He found Elena sitting at the dining table, trying to solve a crossword. She got extremely frustrated when she didn't know the answers, so the brunette was delighted when she smelled the crispy chicken and backed potatoes which Damon carried towards her.

"Hhhm, that smells delicious!"

"You had a rough day, love. I thought you deserved something as delicious as you are yourself", he smirked while placing small, soft bites and kisses along the line of her neck, slowly travelling towards her ear. "I will enjoy this dinner just as much as I will enjoy you later", his whispering sent chills running down her spine.

The dinner was filled with laughter and light conversation, both of them didn't want to think about the next day and the way they were able to loose themselves in their stories was just perfect. The light atmosphere was sometimes disturbed, when she remembered his lustful announcement earlier.

The second she took her last bite he got up, his eyes dark with desire, grabbing Elena's waste while clearing the table with one movement of his arm.

She responded promptly and elicited a moan out of Damon with one particular perfect grind against his hips. He laid her back on the table, making sure nothing on the table could hurt her. Their kisses grew more inpatient and now it was Damon who made Elena moan with grinding against her core. "Bed! Now!" Elena's voice was quiet and hoarse but very demanding. Damon reacted immediately and vampire sped them into his bedroom.

They didn't clean up the mess they made in the dining room until the next morning.

Stefan and Klaus discussing the further plan forced him back to the present.

"Alright, Damon and I will distract him; let him think it's only us so he'll get unwary. Then Klaus, you will speed up from behind and chloroform him."

Klaus nodded in agreement but with a look at Damon, Stefan could tell that the former wasn't listening.

"Damon! You need to focus!" The harsh tone of the younger brother evoked a heated discussion between the siblings.

"Of course I'm focused! I _promised _Elena I would keep her and Jeremy save and that will only happen when we do everything right! What's wrong with you?"

"_What's wrong with me?_ I can tell you what's wrong! Elena was _my _girlfriend. _I _was the one to protect her; _I _was the one she would trust with her brother's life! But you took her from me! The only reason she's with you and not with me is that _fucking_ sire bond. She would never choose you over me, if she could think by herself."

"Wow. That's low Stefan, even for you. When I think about it… she talked to me about your relationship, you know. She complained that you were too protective and that she never really was allowed to have fun." Stefan opened his mouth to remind him, her word came from the bond, but Damon wasn't ready yet. "Oh no, did I forget to mention _when_ she and I had that conversation? Oh, well. I was when she was _human._ She wasn't even sired to me yet and still didn't want you anymore Stefan. Accept it."

They reached the property of Connor Jordan and Klaus hushed the two younger vampires. They couldn't allow themselves to do anything wrong.

"This is where our ways part. Good luck fellows."

Damon stormed off, followed by Stefan, loud enough for a _deaf_ man to hear them. The moment they wanted to open the door to Connor's trailer, the hunter ran out, holding two guns to the faces of the intruders: "Well, well. What a surprise, I don't remember inviting you and as you must know, I _really_ don't appreciate unexpected visitors." His voice was menacing and full of disgust for the 'creatures' standing in front of him.

"Oh _dear Connor_, I fear you are not very friendly towards townspeople who simply want to welcome you in our beloved Mystic Falls." Damon smirked his famous smirk and tried everything to appear as arrogant as possible. The plan was to fuel Connor's anger.

The hunter pulled the trigger on both of his guns but Damon was able to push himself and with him his brother out of the ballistic curve.

"Now, now. This is really no way to treat a friend." Damon was now pouting and succeeded to give Connor the feeling of being made fun of.

Slowly the vampires grew impatient; where was Klaus? They exchanged looks and in just that second Klaus appeared behind Connor, covering the hunter's mouth with his chloroform filled cloth.

"Hello, Connor. It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard so many _bad_ things about you." It almost sounded approving.

The hunter's eyes went shut and his body relaxed after unsuccessfully trying to escape the originals firm hold.

Back at the boarding house, Bonnie prepared herself for any possible situation in which she would have to protect her friends. She looked around and felt the responsibility heavy on her shoulders. If she did one thing wrong in a bad case scenario, it could easily develop into a worst case scenario, endangering all of her loved ones lives. But she had to protect the townspeople from all evil, including the evil living among them.

"Bonnie, are you ready? Damon just called, they will be here soon." Even from across the entire room, Bonnie could see the nervousness on her best friend's face; in fact on all her friend's faces – well, except Jeremy. He almost seemed ... exited.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She pulled herself out of her thoughts and focused on the present.

The door opened with a loud bang and the three men entered dragging a lifeless forth one with them.

Elena gasped loud at the sight of the hunter seemingly dead; Caroline and Bonnie shifted uncomfortably in their seats. The plan just became a million times more real.

"Ok so how will we do it? We never really talked about the actual 'killing-part'. What do you think Jeremy?" Stefan turned to look at the brother of his former love. But Klaus interfered: "Oh yes dear Jeremy, what way of murder do you prefer? Beheading? A gunshot through to the head? Or would you rather shoot through the heart? Or maybe you want to stake him, like he wanted to stake your _sister_?" Every question came out more provoking, sounded more violent, crueller.

Elena went pale, imagining all the possible ways her little brother could _murder_ a living person. With every new imagination, the kill appeared bloodier and rowdier.

The only person, who seemed completely normal, was Jeremy himself. He couldn't understand why his friends seemed so worried. He was only going to end a horrible, horrible man's life who already looked dead. There was no way anything could go wrong. Ok well, technically it was a murder, but he only wanted his family, his friends to be save; he couldn't lose any more people he cared about. He wouldn't survive that.

He was just brooding over what Klaus had said, when Connor moaned.

The hunter opened his eyes and took in the view: the gigantic living room of the boarding house with all these people. He saw that blond vampire, the brunette - Elena Gilbert, the vampire brothers who bested him, the witch, the little Gilbert and a tall dark blonde man standing far back in the corner of the room.

His mouth was dry but with their increased hearing, these creatures could understand him no matter what: "You think... you're clever. Hah! You can't kill me... or else you'll die with me." His eyes gloomed in triumph, _so_ _sure_ no person - no creature - could harm him.

He was surprised when the little Gilbert closed the distance and came to a halt directly in front of him. "Well ... I'm human." He even had the guts to smirk.

These three words made the hunter widen his eyes in shock. But only seconds later he laughed raspy: "You're a little _boy_. No way you'll be the one to end my life." When the hunter realised his words made it worse, he hurried to add: "Think about what you are about to do, _son_. I have a family, I have friends. Do you really want to rip me away from my loved ones? Leave them with nothing but grief?" He accomplished to make the boy remember the death of his parents. Connor was sure that would stop the kid.

Jeremy got the hint, but opposite to Connor's expectation, this only made it worse - for him.

"How dare you drag my parents into this?" Jeremy's head was turning red. "My parents were _good_ people, they never harmed anyone. _You_ however are the scum of society. You _kill_ for a living - oh well no; you kill because you _like it!_"

Jeremy got more furious with every word and Elena could read resignation in Connor's eyes. He'd accepted he would die.

Jeremy grabbed the nearest weapon he could register during his anger and raised his hand above his head and pushed the stake into Connor's chest.

The weapon seemed appropriate to Jeremy; a stake for a vampire hunter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

In the boarding house, the silence was absolute. Elena couldn't believe what just had happened: her _brother killed a man_! Just like that. He face was completely pale, her eyes widened in shock.

"Jeremy. Jeremy look at me!"

Her brother didn't react; he was still staring at the body lying to his feet. The surroundings didn't matter. He felt something on his shoulder and turned to look at Bonnie. _Bonnie_, his precious Bonnie. She was saying something but he couldn't quiet understand. He was hearing the words but they didn't make any sense. His brain was not able to process anything but the thought that he'd just killed a man. In the plan, it all sounded so easy. They never really talked about the kill itself and only about catching Connor and bringing him here. Thinking about it made Jeremy realise how simple the plan really had been. Why had they all been so worried; the plan was _so easy_. He stopped looking at the dead body in front of him and instead was looking at the people in the room with him.

Right beside him was Bonnie, her eyes were filled with tears and her mouth was still moving.

Behind Bonnie stood his sister, her tears were already streaming down her cheeks and he could sense her need to touch him.

A bit further away but not any less scared and worried he saw Caroline and Klaus was hugging her tight to his chest. _Since when were they a thing?_

Surprisingly, Damon looked a lot more concerned than Stefan; the younger brother almost seemed... _bored_ to Jeremy.

In this moment, Bonnie's voice was starting to get trough to him. "Jeremy! Jeremy please answer me! Say something, say anything!" Her voice sounded desperate, like she was saying these words for the millionth time.

His head was now able to process more voices. Elena was sobbing "oh Jeremy, Jeremy. What have we done? What have we done?" It was less a question directed to him, more to herself. Her knees weakened and she nearly fell, bit Damon caught her and hold her tight.

Klaus was murmuring soothing words to Caroline; he even called her 'love' once or twice.

Only Stefan was still standing in the corner looking bored. Jeremy always felt like Stefan was the nicer brother, liked him more, treated him better. But now he saw a dark side of Stefan. For a second the young Gilbert even thought he saw disgust towards all of them.

He finally turned and hugged bonnie tight to his chest. The witch started to cry holding back her tears wasn't an option anymore.

In Damon's arms, Elena was slowly starting to gain control over her body, actions and words again - Damon seemed to have that effect on her. She took in the room; Connor's dead body, Bonnie and Jeremy desperately hugging as if they would fall apart without each other. Her eyes wandered to Caroline and Klaus standing in the corner, much like Damon and herself. At last, her eyes met Stefan and it shocked her; her ex boyfriend observed the room like it was a TV show, like he didn't know, didn't care for anyone of them. It made her sick.

Stefan noticed her look but simply turned around and left.

Elena looked at Damon, desperate for an explanation but he seems just as clueless about his little brother's behaviour.

Elena's attention travelled back to her own brother, as he spoke for the first time.

"I guess we should get rid of the body, right?" His lips smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Damon and Klaus simultaneously freed themselves from their girlfriend's hugs and started 'packing up' the body.

Later on, Damon and Klaus got rid of the body; Jeremy and Bonnie were back at the Gilbert's house in his room.

"Jeremy please talk to me! I just... Do you want to... Can I do anything? Please just talk to me."

They were both sitting on his bed, Bonnie slowly stroking Jeremy's cheeks. Her eyes were red from her tears which didn't want to stop streaming down her face.

"Bonnie, I don't... I don't know what to say. I just ended a man's live. I just killed him." His eyes met hers but hid voice remained emotionless. "I killed him, to save my sister, to save my friends, to save _you_! But that doesn't make it right." He gulped hard and continued. "That was why all of you were so worried. Right? You didn't want me to become crazy because I killed someone. You wanted to protect me. I always thought you wanted to protect me from dying or something; but you wanted to protect me from this emotional pain. Right, Bonnie?"

She had stopped crying, stunned by his clear thinking. "Yes Jeremy. We wanted to protect you from this burden."

This evoked a laugh, a cold humorless laugh "Well that didn't work out so well, did it?"

He got up from his bed and kneeled in front of Bonnie. "I love you Bonnie, I really do. But I really need some time alone. I just need to..." He trailed off, not really sure about what he needed.

Jeremy kissed her on the mouth, short but with all his love and asked if she would like to come back later.

Her eyes again filled with tears, she nodded and left the room to prepare dinner for the two of them.

Back at the boarding house, Elena and Caroline waited for the two vampires to come back home.

"Soooo? I know this is totally out of line when I should worry about my baby brother; but what's going on between you and Klaus?! I saw the two of you hugging and you didn't seem uncomfortable _at all_ in his arms." The brunette smirked at her best friend, trying to ignore the drama back in the real word.

Caroline caught herself smiling, thinking about a certain hybrid/original. "It just... We kind of _bonded_? He understands me and he knows so incredibly much about the world and other cultures. You know, we suspended _hours_ talking about _everything_ and it wasn't awkward at all. It was as if I knew him for my whole life. And he knew me." And with that she found herself telling her best friend everything that happened between her and that bad, _bad_ original. Who didn't seem so bad when with her.

Caroline's stories about their dates and conversations let Elena forget all about their recent problems. It made her feel like just a normal teenager talking to her best friend about a boy - well leaving out that the 'boy' was a thousand of years old original. But who cares anyway.

When Damon and Klaus entered the room, the girls were laughing about Caroline trying to imitate Klaus. She wasn't very successful, but it made both the men happy to see their girls smile. Even if it was only for a second.

Elena noticed Damon and motioned him to join them, still listening to her friend's failing attempts to duplicate the hybrid standing very close to her.

The moment the blonde realised she was making fun of someone present in the room, her face turned red like a tomato and she started to apologize. But Klaus simply smirked and dragged her off to who-knows-where.

_**A/N: I know this was a short one but it needed to be written even if it was without much content. The story from now on will be more or less focused on the sire bond and the relationships between the characters. I hope you liked it and will continue to read my crazy fantasies. Thank **__**you **__**my **__**lovelies**__** :**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elena woke up in Damon's bed, sunlight shining through his windows and making the room seem peaceful and quiet. She turned to look at the man lying next to her, still asleep. Her hands cupped his cheek, her thumb gently tracing the soft curve of his lips. She let her fingers wander over his face, caressing his eyebrows, his long and dark eyelashes. The brunette was about to place a soft kiss on his nose, when a voice shook her out of her daydreaming.

"You know, it's rude to stare love." His lips formed a smirk and he opened one eye to look at her.

The girl giggled "I'm not staring", while trying to appear offended by his accusations.

"Oh I am fairly sure you were and I know just the punishment for that." He let out a soft laugh and closed her lips with his to prevent her from any further explanations.

They stayed in bed for a long time and it was as sweet, as only sex in the morning could be.

A while later, Elena had just gotten out of the shower, she smelled _food_. It seemed like her prince wanted to grant her every wish, starting with scrambled eggs for breakfast. It almost made her forget the previous day. But only almost, so she took out her phone and dialled Bonnie. Her best friend answered and assured her, that everything was ok and would be good soon. He only needed time.

"I actually wanted to tell you in person, but now is just as good a time. Jeremy and I made up and we wanted to spend some time alone - outside of Mystic Falls." The way the witch said it, made it seem like bad news but Elena was delighted.

"Oh Bonnie, that's great! I knew the two of you belong together! I'm so happy for you. And as far as I'm concerned, I think some time away from here will be great." She paused and her friend cut in.

"I can hear the 'but' Elena. What is it?"

She could hear Elena's unwillingness to say what was on her mind. "Well, Damon and I... We wanted to break the bond as soon as possible and we can't do it without you. And you said it yourself; you need time to prepare... And stuff. It's just... I want the two of you to go. I just... I wish you could wait. But I understand that you can't so... How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Oh Elena! I'm so sorry, I forgot all about my promise to help you. Well... We definitely need time far away from here, but... I guess a day out of town, then the ritual and then some proper vacations will do too. How does that sound?" Bonnie could practically hear the joy of her best friend through the phone "Oh god Bonnie I will be grateful for eternity. It's about time Damon and I can properly be together!"

Their phone call was interrupted when Damon called Elena from downstairs: "Breakfast is ready! Come fast or I will eat all of it myself!" Damon laughed trying to sound like an evil super villain – it did sound evil, but lost its meaning because she could hear him chuckle softly. Elena hurried to say goodbye to her best friend and hung up.

She sped downstairs, properly laughing for the first time in what felt like years. "Don't you dare eat all of it! If I'm still hungry afterwards, I will have to satisfy me with you."

"Oh if that's the case, I should hurry to eat it all!" His smile was lustful and seductively, his ice blue eyes darkened with desire - not without a spark of delight. And in this moment he knew he would spend eternity with this woman, just like she knew she would spend hers with him.

The breakfast was over very soon and they were discussing about what to do with a wonderful sunny Sunday.

"Well _I_ need to go see Jeremy first. But the rest of the day, I'm all yours." Her smirk was very alluring and he would have loved to take her right there, right at that moment.

"Then go see your family and I will prepare a surprise for today. When you come back I'll tell you our plans for the day. Maybe..." Damon kissed her on her forehead and went to clean the kitchen and after that himself.

Jeremy seemed _'ok'_. Well, not very well, but under the circumstances he seemed ok. Bonnie's company had a soothing effect on him, much like Damon had on Elena. Not even Elena could comfort him better than his love. Well _especially_ not Elena. Siblings tend to fight _a lot_ in critical situations. Being with the one person you love the most - besides family - was the right thing to do.

Elena opened the front door to enter the boarding house, when Damon stepped forward and closed her eyes.

"Just keep your eyes closed love. I planned the whole day for you. You don't need to worry about _anything_ darling!"

Even with closed eyes she could practically see his smirk, that sexy, evil smirk that drove her insane.

She could hear him wandering around the house, probably getting all the stuff for their trip. When he came back, he grabbed her hand and led her outside; they stopped shortly after and Elena could hear his car door open.

"Please malady, do sit down."

"Oh thank you dearly, you are such a gentleman my lord." The brunette practically felt transported back in time.

"Please Damon; just tell me what we're doing?" When he didn't answer age tried again. "Ok well, where are we going?" It seemed like he completely ignored her.

"Fine, then I won't talk to you anymore; like _at all_ until we're there. Turn on the radio please."

Loud music started to play, making a conversation for humans impossible. Elena simply pretended like she couldn't hear anything besides the music either.

Damon pulled over and got out of the car, still not saying one word and left her sitting in the car alone. She could hear him getting things out of the trunk and finally he opened her door as well. She was just about to open her blindfold, when she felt his hands on hers.

"Just be patient love. We're not quite there yet. Only a few more minutes, I promise."

With that he grabbed her, pulled her over his shoulder - making her shriek in surprise - and vampire sped... Well, somewhere.

He finally put her down and she tumbled to the ground, but it was soft... And warm...?

"Can I put down the blindfold now Damon?" But while she spoke he already loosened the knot and revealed a perfect place.

It was a little clearing in what appeared like a huge forest, the trees were very close to one another what made this clearing something like a save haven; somewhere private.

The grass was high, but not too high and petite little flowers in pastel colours were all over the place. What made it even more perfect was the picnic place Damon had arranged. There was the big blanket they were sitting on, with enough space for everything Elena could've wished for: a bottle of red wine, a picnic basket filled with cheese, fruits, but also candy, next to the basket a big warm piece of bread and a cooler with ice cream in it. He even prepared a vase with some flowers from the clearing in it.

With every detail she discovered, her face lit up with delight and pure happiness.

"Oh Damon this is wonderful!" She wrapped her arms around him and placed a short, soft kiss on his cheek before exploring the rest of the clearing.

"It's just so beautiful here! I can't believe you brought me here! How come I never knew this place existed?" She wandered around the little place, admiring every detail with small 'ooh's and 'aah's.

All this work and time he spent to prepare this trip were worth it for just this moment. Seeing her so peaceful in a time of angst and worries made up for all the effort.

Hours passed in what seemed like minutes and long before Elena felt ready to leave the place that made her feel protected from reality, the sun set and it got cold.

"It's getting dark Damon. I think it's time to go back."

He could hear the sadness in her voice and that made him even prouder to show her his one last surprise.

"Wait here love. I'll be right back."

He rushed off and came back in just a few seconds. Carrying ... A tent!

"Oh my god this is perfect Damon! I can't believe you thought of all of this. It's just incredible!"

She ran into his embrace and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"I love you so much." Another kiss followed, "So, so much!"

The tent was pitched within minutes and a fire was lit in front of it.

They grilled marshmallows and sausages - the perfect romantic date.

"I can't believe we got through all of this but it still isn't over! Just think about the next days Damon. You are about to risk _everything_, your _whole life_ for a chance of us being together. It's just so-"

"Let's not talk about tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Let's just think about now."

He had wanted to talk sincerely, to calm her down and take her fears. But the situation presented him a completely different opportunity to do that and his next words came out - well, not very sincere.

"Let's think about all the things we could do now; with our mouths - except talking."

In between his words he placed soft, open-mouthed kisses along her neck, slowly working his way up to her ear, her chin and finally - finally to her beautiful lips. Their kisses soon developed from sweet and loving to desperate and not so innocent and the only words escaping their mouths for the next few hours were the name of the other.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, not much to say to this chapter. I wanted to bring in some romance and for those of my lovely readers who also like Klaus and Caroline, the next chapter will be about only them. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter like I enjoyed writing it. No drama, just love. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter**** 13**

While Elena and Damon spent their day in the woods, Caroline prepared for a day at home. She had lent 'Sex and the City' season 1-3 and planned on watching Mr. Big and Carrie's life story while eating crisps and Ben&Jerrys Cookie Dough. The blonde had just finished the first season when she heard a knock on her door. Standing up, she mumbled under her breath "oh come on... Just one night! One fucking night alone! Only me, Ben and Jerry and Carrie."

She opened the door, still complaining about the unwanted company, and stood inches away from a certain _very_ handsome original.

"Klaus", she said, her eyes widening in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Well good evening love. It's very nice to see you too."

Without asking for permission - he was already invited in - he pushed himself past her and sat down on _her_ spot on the couch.

"What-?" He showing up on her doorstep was so overwhelming; she didn't know what to say.

He could sense her astonishment and his famous smirk appeared and his next words came out filled with irony.

"Oh this is a first love. You, of all people are left speechless? I like it; this way I can just look at your face without having to listen to your constant blabbering." At the end of his speech, the smirk had developed into a full-grown laugh.

Caroline stood with her hands on her hips, an indignant look on her face.

"So you come into _my_ house, sit on _my_ couch, disturbed _my_ day off and still have the nerve to complain? _That's_ something."

Trying to remain angry didn't exactly work out and her last sentence was accompanied by a savoury laugh.

"Haha. Ok fine. What do you want?"

"Would you believe me if I said I just _had_ to see you?" He was still smiling but his question was sincere.

She chuckled once or twice but as soon as she realised he was being truthful, her laughter died. The atmosphere in the room changed abruptly, she could sense his desire and his honesty but sure as hell didn't feel very comfortable.

"Ok then. But I will continue my 'Sex and the City' marathon and if you don't like that you are to leave now!"

He showed an expression of real curiosity "What the bloody hell is that sex - whatever?"

"Ooh don't tell me you've never even heard of it! It's cult! And now I have to insist on you staying and at least watch _one_ episode."

Klaus didn't complain about a beautiful woman insisting on having him around so he just patted the seat next to him and motioned her to sit down.

"Ok fine. But the ice cream is _so_ mine!" Putting her hands protective around her Ben&Jerrys, she started the first episode of the second season. "And _please_ don't comment everything."

After watching the first few minutes she simply gave up on hushing him for nervy word he said and after some more episodes she even found herself enjoying his critical comments and scepticism filled with sarcasm.

They've spent hours watching more and more episodes of 'SatC' until the ice cream and the crisps were empty for a long time and Caroline reminded herself of her manners as a host.

"Oh damn. I'm sorry I'm a crappy host. Are you hungry? I just ate so much candy; I didn't even think about real food. Do you want anything?"

She had already made her way to the kitchen, still not raising her voice - he could hear her talk from miles away. A look in the fridge told her that there wasn't enough of anything to prepare a proper meal.

"Ok crap. Well, we only have bread and peanut butter and some marmalade. So I guess I could make you a sandwich?"

Turning around she found herself nose to nose to Klaus and her breath caught. She cleared her throat trying to suppress his sudden closeness.

His eyes were dark with lust and his voice husky when he spoke. "I'm really not that hungry - for food." His last words were nearly a whisper and it seemed like her being close to him also affected him.

'_Who would've thought that a centuries old original could feel something like that for a baby vampire like me...? Well, why not try him? Oh yeah right, because he is a psychotic murderous original hybrid who can't be killed.'_

Her breathing got faster in spite of that and his' just as much as they both leaned in closer. He brushed his lips over hers ever so slightly and moved back again, but Caroline's desire was lit by that movement and she grabbed Klaus by his neck, violently crushing her lips down on his. And - well, let's say he wasn't reluctant to kiss her back with equal passion.

The kiss deepened as Klaus grabbed Caroline by her waist and put her on the kitchen table, only letting go of her lips to remove both his and her shirts. She pressed her breasts against his bare chest desperately wishing for real skin on skin feelings. He shared her discontent on lacking skins and freed her gorgeous breast from their prisons. His attention had just found a new focus on her strawberry red nipples, when his brain cleared enough to let him hear knocking on the door.

"Care baby? Are you there? I just want to talk to you. You didn't even give me a chance. Caroline?" Tyler's knocking grew impatient, his increased hearing could tell she was there but his mind wasn't entirely in this moment or else he would've been able to tell what was going on inside.

This bloody hybrid of his was beginning to annoy Klaus badly so he stepped a few feet away from Caroline, desperately trying to fight his urge to take her right there. He'd never seen a woman more beautiful than that, her stunning blond hair messy, her lips red and swollen from their heavy kissing, topless and her sweet little nipples still wet from his mouth.

He could focus just enough to tell her to open the door - _with_ a shirt. She obeyed - there really was no other way and refusing would only make matters worse - and left to talk to Tyler while the hybrid/original fought to get his desire in control.

"Tyler, this really isn't the time. I'm busy... watching 'SatC'. I really don't care what you do. I just don't. Leave, _please_."

Her ex boyfriend was angry and confused; they'd had a great relationship, went through horrible stuff together and she was throwing it away like it didn't matter? But before he could react, she had already closed the door and he could hear her leave.

Caroline got back to the kitchen in which she could still feel the heat from the moment a few minutes ago. The blonde opened her mouth to tell Klaus that her rejection of Tyler had _nothing_ to do with him, when Klaus motioned her to stay quiet. She frowned but understood when the original pointed to the front door.

"Tyler, I know you're still there. Please just leave." She spoke those words without any emotions and Tyler finally got the message and left.

Caroline turned to Klaus and asked what was on her mind. "Why didn't he hear you and what was going on in here? Or for that matter smelled you? I mean, he _does_ have supernatural senses."

Klaus steppes closer to her and cupped her face "He couldn't smell me, because I'm his alpha and he didn't hear us because his mind was somewhere else. And I could smell _her_ on him from back here."

The cheerleader knew who Klaus meant with 'her'. He meant that fucking bitch Hayley with whom Tyler cheated on her. "How dare he? Comes here wanting to 'talk about our relationship' when he was with _her_ like minutes ago?"

Klaus assumed what was coming next, and he was right: a 5 minute speech about how stupid, disgusting, ugly and - wow did he already mention stupid - Tyler was. Well, the hybrid agreed on the intelligence part, although many girls would most certainly describe Tyler as 'hot', Klaus did agree on that too. And disgusting, yeah well he didn't know about that part. He wanted Caroline to stop, so he simply interrupted her in her speech.

"Well love, I don't know about the disgusting part, but I can assure you: any guy that would cheat on you is as stupid as it gets."

During the last five minutes, Caroline had been wandering around in her room and when she now turned to face that gorgeous man she laughed, assuming he was joking - well at least a bit. But that laugh of hers soon died when she realised just _how_ sincere the hybrid opposite of her was.

That specific vampire we were talking about, standing opposite of Caroline looked at her with a stare which could only be described as possessive and hungry. The blonde gulped hard under his gaze and tried to keep her breathing steady. She had never felt more desired, more _wanted_; it even made her feel a little dizzy.

She let out a deep breath "_Klaus_", her voice lustful but still a bit confused. How could she want _him_? Him, of all people?

"Yes dear?" He was still mocking her, even with a monumental sexual tension in the room and his eyes and voice filled with lust. Well she could play that game just as well.

"Nothing sweetie, I just wanted to inform you that I'll continue 'Sex and the city' now." Her hips were moving extremely appealing as she walked past him, not without brushing her lips against his cheek one more time while emphasising the word _'sex'_. She could hear his breath catch and she chuckled softly, happy about the effect she had on him.

'_Tonight could become… interesting I guess.'_

His gaze followed the soft swing of her hips as she left the kitchen and his lips formed his famous smirk as he followed her thinking _'Well tonight will be interesting. I will do my best that she may never forget tonight'_

* * *

**_A/N: I hope i was able to write about Klaus and Caroline in a way you like. It's different to write a whole chapter about them but I liked it a lot. I even tried to make this one a little funny. Please do tell me if I was successful. I promise the next ones will be only about the sire bond and how that effects all of them... Thank you for reading my lovelies :3 _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **__I'm so, so, so, so sorry it took me so long to update this fic. I had the worst writers block ever and I really wanted this chapter to be good so I took my time. I hope that you, who are still with me, will like it._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Damon and Elena returned to Mystic Falls from their trip at noon and immediately started to prepare for the next day. Damon started to clear the living room and cleaned everything, even the fireplace. If everything went right and he and Elena could finally be together for real, this place had to look perfect. The dark-haired vampire searched the whole house for candles - he knew how much witches _loved_ candles. When the room finally was all cleared up and he had done the best he could to prepare, Damon decided to look for his baby brother. Something seemed off with Stefan lately and now that he had some time, he wanted to help him.

While Damon searched for Stefan, Elena went to see her brother herself. "Jeremy", she exclaimed and hugged him tight. "How are you? Did you enjoy your day off?"

Jeremy hugged his big sister back with equal force and replied. "Yeah, I'm fine - I guess. I mean, it's still awful what I did but there was no way around it and I accepted that." He quit the embrace and looked in Elena's eyes. "I know you're worried, but it can't be undone. And even if it could, I'd still do it. He was bad and he wanted to murder the only family I have."

They stood there for a while, hugging again, enjoying being near one another and both deep in their own thoughts. After a while Elena broke free and asked for Bonnie. As she left her brother's room, she began to feel lonely and realised that the hug was good for her too.

"Hello, brother." Damon had finally found Stefan, brooding in the woods and working out. The younger man stopped and looked at Damon. "What do you want? Don't you have to do something with _my ex girlfriend_?" Damon hadn't heard his sibling talk that cruel for a long time.

"I just wanted to talk little brother. We haven't in a long time." His ice blue eyes were staring in the ones of his brother and tried to see any reaction. But he could only find resignation and somewhat anger.

"Fine, let's talk. What did you had in mind? How you stole my girlfriend with the sire bond? How you manage to _always_ be the one that gets what he wants? How you are the most selfish person I know and will ever know? Yeah, let's talk."

"What's wrong with you?" Damon yelled, both their voices audible for at least a few miles. "_You_ are the one that always gets the girl! _You_ are the one _Katherine_ loved and you were the one _Elena_ loved from the first sight. _You_ are the good one, the martyr. The one everyone loves. _I_ am just the big, bad brother that nobody ever loves. Not even _you! _My own little brother doesn't care about me enough to just ask me one time, _one time,_ if I'm happy."

His words faded into the woods, leaving Stefan and Damon staring at each other. "So let's talk."

And they talked. For hours and hours they remembered their lives, together and apart, remembered their adventures, their losses, their loved ones. For the first time in years they remembered being brothers.

After Elena left Jeremy, she called Damon and as he didn't pick up, she decided to go and visit Caroline. They hadn't talked for ages.

The blonde opened the door even before Elena rang the bell.

"Well who do we have here? Do I know you?" The blond looked at her oldest friend with a smirk.

"Oh Caroline I'm _so_ sorry! We haven't talked for so long. I feel like I'm completely in the dark about your life."

The girls hugged tightly and afterwards just standing there, looking at each other, Elena sensed something different.

With a whimsical grin, the brunette asked "Care, what's going on. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Caroline's face copied the expression of her best friend and she gestured for Elena to come in.

"Better tell you inside. You never knew who's close enough to hear..."

They went inside the kitchen and while Caroline prepared some snacks, Elena desperately tried to figure out what changed since they had last seen each other. And when she finally realised it, she pointed her finger accusing but jokingly at her best friend. "I know it! _It's about Klaus!_"

Caroline couldn't hold back the laugh and the smile that wouldn't disappear every time she thought about _him_. And with that they talked for hours about - what Damon would call it - 'girl stuff'. That didn't even think about all the other problems in their life at the moment. It was only the two of them talking about the world and the two men they fell in love with. A few hours later, Bonnie arrived, explaining that Jeremy was having some 'guy-time' with Matt at the Gilbert's home.

"It seemed like he could need it. And besides _I_ desperately needed some girl talk."

Later in the evening, the door bell rang and Damon entered the living room with Stefan. Even though Elena was happy to see them both, she could sense that the cosy part of the night just ended. They had _a lot_ to discuss. Caroline got some glasses for the two brothers and Bonnie was the first to speak.

"Alright, I guess it's time to get down to business." She turned to speak to Damon "I assume you prepared the boarding house?" When he nodded, she continued to both, Elena and Damon. "Great. So, you both are _really_ up to it? While with expression there are no binding rules of the nature and the witches that could just as much be a bad thing. It is possible that it might go wrong. I don't know anything about possible consequences."

Elena knew the subject was serious but a look at Damon made her decision. "I am willing to try everything as long as Damon is in it with me."

Damon turned his head to look at her. She had so many things in common with Katherine. But right then, he couldn't figure out how he _possibly _could have mistaken the two of them, the first time they met. Even if Elena would dress up exactly like Katherine he would always be able to tell the difference. There was just something in her eyes, in the way she looked at him; something different. And this spell was the last chance to know if this difference was real love. "I'm in."

Bonnie explained the exact parts of the oncoming spell and soon afterwards, the group divided. Stefan and Bonnie went to the Gilbert's house, while Elena and Damon went back to the Salvatore's mansion.

At the porch, the brunette asked Damon to wait in the car and she turned back to Caroline to give her a conspiratorial grin. "I've known you for so long Caroline, I can't even remember a time when I didn't. So trust me, when I tell you to _just do it, damn it! _All the things you told me about him… He seems like a completely different man when he's with you. That _has_ to mean something. And if I'm right, then he's the right one; at least for now. _So do it!_"

She hugged her tightly and shot her an encouraging smile as she descended down the stairs to join Damon in the car.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I was in Croatia for 2 weeks without an internet connection of any kind. So I had 2 weeks to work on it and I'm satisfied. I hope very much that you'll like the way this story is evolving. And like always, thank you very much for reading, following, reviewing. It's great to know someone out there likes the stuff going on in my head :3 Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Elena dear, wake up. It's time." These soft-spoken words woke her, the first thing to see was Damon. The moment was perfect, everything seemed perfect: the sunlight shining through the windows, the silken sheets gliding over their bodies, the warmth - well not /that/ warm - of Damon's body right beside her.

It was only then, that reality hit her.

The sire bond.

The spell.

Following this realisation, his words sunk in. "Oh my God! _It's time!_"

* * *

After a shower and some breakfast - both toast and blood - Elena and Damon got together with the rest of the gang in the living room. Or, well, _supposedly_ the whole group. When they arrived, it was only Bonnie, they found. "Where are they? Where's the rest, Bonnie?"

"I don't know Elena. It's... I called them - all of them - a million times already. No ones picking up; neither Caroline, nor Stefan, nor Klaus, nor Jeremy. Something's happened. I can feel it." The witch was evidently shocked, mirroring the facial expressions of the brunette vampire standing across from her.

"But _why_?" Damon exclaimed. Elena cut him off. "They know we need them for the spell. Just like you told us, 'A blood relative from each bound vampire; an original to give the spell his power; a witch to execute the spell'. _We need them_!"

Damon put an arm around her, trying to calm her down. "It's alright. We'll search for them, make sure they're alright and if necessary, go through with that spell tomorrow. Let's just worry about finding them now."

His words did indeed calm her down, but only until Bonnie raised her voice. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. I've bound my magic to this day. I saved it for the last week to have enough today. It will cost it all. And I'm afraid I won't be able to practise until at least a month went by; maybe more. Binding my powers is dangerous. If I don't do the spell today; who knows what'll happen - to me."

The good mood had left the room with Bonnie's words and Elena went pale - as far as a vampire can _get_ pale. "No! It can't be! Bonnie, you can't... We have to find them!" Her emotions in this one sentence went from feeling drained and hopeless to feeling eager to act, nearly angry "If we find them fast, we'll still be able to do the spell!"

Bonnie exhaled loudly "We have to at least try, but if we can't find them until noon, we'll have to find a way to do the spell without them."

"So that's it then, ladies. We still have... Oh well, 2 hours. We better get going." Damon tried to make the situation easier, tried to ease up the tension; even if it didn't exactly work for him.

They searched the whole town and surroundings; Damon and Elena by vampire-running around and Bonnie with the help of various search-spells. They were nowhere to be found; literally gone. Half an hour later, they met again in the living room of the Salvatore's mansion. Elena and Damon out of breath; Bonnie incredibly worried. "I couldn't find them, but it gets even worse. I could sense the presence of another witch." A short pause allowed Damon and Elena to stomach these news 'til Bonnie spoke again "And she is _very_ powerful; like _expression-powerful_."

"So what do we do Bonnie? Could you feel what that witch did to them? Are they hurt? There has to be something we can do!" Damon's worry was evident in his endless questions; what if something happened to all their friends - because of _them_. "I can't be a coincidence that it happened _today_! We have to find out why she took them. That's the only way we'll be able to find them."

He stopped his pacing through the room and looked at Bonnie. "Is there something you can do to find that witch? Can you track her powers with some spell?"

Bonnie opened one of the giant books surrounding her - without touching it, to be exact. After scanning the page, she began chanting. Foreign words connected to some kind of song, faster with every repetition. Elena had lost count, but after some time, the flames shot aloft, nearly burning the curtains - leading Damon to murmur something about witches and their candles. Suddenly Bonnie's eyes shot open, the chanting stopped and the flames lapsed.

"I found her."

"Where? Bonnie where is she? Is Jeremy alright? Did the witch do something to them?"

Bonnie started to wander around the room, rearranging the candles. "I did find her. She's in town. To be exact, she's in this house."

Damon shot around, sounding almost hurt in his pride. "How could she be here? I am a _500_ years old vampire. How can she hide from me?"

"Don't be a child Damon. There are ways for a witch to hide herself. But she didn't exactly _hide_. She's here... But she's not." The witch sounded nervous, almost as if she was afraid of that other witch. "She is... She is in another dimension." A look in her friend's clueless eyes made her explain further. "We expression witches have the power to completely vanish from the earth but still be able to practise magic here. It isn't another dimension really. But in some ways similar to that."

"Well that as much does it. How could we ask a witch what she did to our friends, if she isn't even in our _dimension_?" This was ridiculous in Damon's eyes. He just wanted to _finally_ be with Elena and what happens? A freaking expression witch transports herself to another dimension to prevent that. "I mean, _really_? How screwed up is this?"

Bonnie's calm voice interrupted him "There is _one_ good thing about that."

"And this would be, witch?"

"Damon, behave yourself. You know I can take you down. Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted; the good thing is that I found our friends, too. The bad thing is that they are with her."

A moment of silence followed until Elena spoke "What do you mean 'with her'? Are they in a freaking other dimension, too?"

Bonnie seemed very uncomfortable saying: "Well, yeah."

_Now_, Damon was just plain furious "Why would you say this is good, damn it? They are in another fucking dimension! Unless you're able to get them here somehow, we're even more screwed than before!"

"If I may interrupt you, Damon. Indeed, I can bring them back. It just needs a lot of power. I maybe won't be able to do _your_ spell afterwards."

"Then so be it, right, Damon? We can wait to be unbound for another month but we can't let them stay there for so long. Bonnie, do you think you can do the spell?"

"Sure I can."

Again, Bonnie rearranged the candles - for no apparent reason - and soon after, started chanting again. _"Mosmento morum etratere pertatue."_ She repeated it over and over, grew louder and faster with every word. The chanting stopped again and Bonnie opened her eyes, only to talk to someone who wasn't there. "Henrietta! I ask of you to give me my friends back! They can't stay there with you!"

To Damon and Elena it seemed like Bonnie was talking to herself but with Bonnie's eyes, one could see another presence in the room.

The other witch looked much like one of Bonnie's ancestors Emily Bennett.

"Who are you, Henrietta? You... You look like Emily; are you her daughter?" - "You're her great-grandchild! I knew it! You're not doing this for you? This means somebody 'hired' you. Who?" - "You know you can't beat me. I'm stronger than you. So just tell me who sent you and why. Then give me back my friends and leave us alone." There was a long pause. Damon and Elena exchanged looks, the one side of the conversation they could hear sounded confusing. The witch's - or the two witches' - discussion went on and on; they both didn't seem willing to back down. Finally Bonnie exclaimed "Oh my God! I knew it! Emily worked for Katherine her whole life; you're her great-grandchild. And the _one person_ capable of trying to destroy Elena's and Damon's happiness is _Katherine_! You're working for Katherine!" It seemed like the witch called Henrietta finally backed down, as Bonnie demanded to know how to get their friends back. It seemed that it had worked, because Bonnie started chanting again.

To Elena it seemed like hours later - it probably were only minutes - the flames went out and the room grew quiet. The brunette vampire searched the house in her mind. "Did it work?"

"I guess so. Try Caroline."

"No need for that, ladies." A smug grin grew on Damon's face. "I found them first."

Elena and Bonnie hurled around, only to discover their lost friends right in the middle of the room. They couldn't even voice their joy, because Caroline was fast to talk.

"What the hell? We were here _the whole time_ - I even screamed in your ear Elena - and you couldn't see, or hear, or smell us or whatever. It was _soo frustrating_." Klaus, standing next to her, simply smiled at her outburst, put an arm around her shoulders and demanded to know who caused their disappearing.

Bonnie spoke up and explained "It was a dead witch, one of my ancestors, and she worked for Katherine." This caused some murmurs but not one of them seemed too surprised tat this was Katherine's work. Bonnie continued "Her goal seemed to have been to get rid of Klaus and to prevent Elena and Damon's happiness." Directed to Klaus she added, "No matter what I tried. The witch wouldn't tell me where Katherine is. So don't even ask."

Facing Caroline, the original assured that hunting Katherine is no more of his interest.

Damon hugged Elena from behind and smiled happily "All righty then, looks like we have everything we need for the spell. And it's exactly noon. Bonnie?"

Before the witch could answer, Elena expressed her worries "You said that spell would be strong. Do you still have enough power?"

Bonnie smiled genuinely and affirmed.

"Is everyone ready? Great. Ok, at first we need the blood of the one that binds the bond; Damon", as she spoke, he stepped forward, his hand raised for her to make the cut. The whole group watched while his blood dripped into the golden cup and listened to Bonnie's chanting. She stopped and ordered Stefan to give his blood "The blood of a close relative."

The next one to give her blood was Elena, followed by Jeremy. Each time during the blood flew, Bonnie spoke the necessary spells.

"Now, the original blood." She looked at Klaus standing close to Caroline. One could see exactly the reason _why_ the hybrid original helped this little group of friends. The last ingredient was the witch's blood, who did the spell.

The flames lit and shot aloft as the last spell was spoken. "Now, everyone except Damon and Elena, please leave."

The room emptied and as Bonnie's eyes closed, her chanting rose again and Elena as much as Damon could feel a pull deep in their body. They exchanged looks, each trying to give the other comfort, they didn't feel themselves. Damon's face froze in shock as he fell to his knees, desperately searching for breath. Even knowing this was supposed to happen; Elena screamed his name in fear and ran towards him. He was lying on the floor, Bonnie still chanting in the background, as his breathing stopped completely. "Damon? Damon, _please!_ _Please wake up_, Damon!" When he didn't react to her pleadings, she turned her head to look desperately at her best friend. "Bonnie, do something. Wake him up, do _something! Please_ Bonnie, please!"

"It's done."

_**A/N: I promise, the next chapter will be up soon and I must say that I'm sad it will be the last one of this fic. I'm extremely thankful to all of you who stayed with me until the end.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: so here it comes... the last one. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_"Bonnie, do something. Wake him up, do _something_! Please Bonnie, please!"_

_"It's done."_

"_'It's done', how?_ Did it work? Is he alive? Say something, Bonnie! Talk to me!"

With Elena's screams, Caroline, Jeremy and Stefan came running into the room; Klaus slowly following - but definitely interested. They all knelt at Damon's side, trying to see a sign of life. Stefan's worried murmurs and Caroline's frightened questions were nothing compared to Elena's painful cries of help.

"Bonnie, talk to me! Did it work? Is he alive! _Please_, please say something!" While she was caressing Damon's cheek, she shot her best friend a pleading look. Finally Bonnie spoke "We have to wait a bit. I can't say if he wakes up or not. There is no way to tell."

Her words had a calming effect on the others – what else was there to do? - and everyone settled down next to Damon. Caroline sought comfort in Klaus' embrace and she settled into his lap. Trying to break the tension in the room, Jeremy brought the attention to another matter "Care, why did you come to the other side too, by the way? I thought the witch only brought the ones needed for the spell; not to be mean, but you weren't actually necessary." Bonnie grinned smugly and answered for the blonde vampire "The spell concentrated on the ones for the spell; but it took everything with them, they were in body contact with at that moment - everything... and everyone." By the time the witch had finished her sentence, Caroline's cheeks were plain red and she tried to hide in Klaus's chest. "Even if it's none of your business, Klaus and I were together at the time being and we don't intent to end our involvement any time soon."

"Well said, Blondie. I didn't know you could build such intelligent sentences." His comment was dripping of sarcasm but aside from that, one could hear joy and relief in Damon's voice.

Well, not only _he_ sounded relieved, but everyone in the room, greeting him back to the living, did. The one who seemed the most relieved was - to nobody's surprise - Elena. The baby vampire didn't seem able to let go of Damon; just as if she needed to make sure that he was _really_ there.

Klaus wiggled himself out of the hug with Caroline and gave Damon a manly clap on the shoulder "although you're not my favourites Salvatore", he added, "I do like the brooding kind – and you just made a mean comment towards my love; I'm happy that you came of it alive; and still as a vampire, I see."

"Well, so this part worked. Right, Bonnie? This was one part; the other part was the sire bond, right?" Elena was desperate for reassurance. She _really_ didn't want to go through Damon's death again - or ever.

"Yes Elena", Bonnie said genuinely, "that was one part. Now, let's check if the sire bond is still there."

Before she could say anything else, Damon interfered. "How can you say if it's still there? With-" He stopped himself from continuing and instead a pause developed until be spoke again. "Speaking of spell, witch. How are you? You're not going to faint or anything; because if you do, Elena will never let me forget that." Bonnie could hear the true concern in his questions, even if he tried to mask it - again - with sarcasm.

"I'm fine, Damon. Well, my magic is gone and to me that's like loosing an arm; but the pain is okay." Smiling, she continued: "And no, I _won't_ faint."

Elena and Caroline exchanged shocked looks, while Bonnie talked. The clever ones could guess there was a wordless conversation starting between the two vampires.

_'What the hell, Elena? How? WHAT?' _

_'I know! We didn't think of that! Our best friend - MY - best friend just rid me of a gigantic burden, using dangerous magic, and I didn't even think about thanking her!'_

_'Sweety, that's not even the worst part! DAMON - of all people - thought about it! HE thought about Bonnie before US!'_

_'Good lord.'_

Like mentioned before, the clever ones could notice the conversation. And Bonnie was indeed _very_ clever. And adding her long friendship with the blonde and the brunette vampires, she could also tell what the conversation was about. And being the sweet girl she was, she didn't torture her friends like others would've done.

"Elena, Caroline", she pulled her friends out of their thoughts, "don't worry. I'm fine and I understand. I know that the both of you worry about me in every situation. That's all that matters."

Tears were streaming down all the three girl's faces and they met in a tight hug; causing the men in the room to roll their eyes. "Women!"

After enough crying, Bonnie brought back the attention to the current situation. "Like I said before, my magic is gone; so no, I won't use another spell." Turning to Elena she said, "It's simple. Elena, what do you want to do the _most_ right now?"

The look she shot Damon answered that question. So Bonnie continued without waiting, "So Damon. Tell her to never even touch you again."

The brunette shot Damon a pained look; even the thought of him saying these words aching in her heart.

Damon's next words were forced, clear that it hurt him too, to say them "Elena, you would make me _very, very_ happy if you would never ever touch me again." His heart broke, seeing the pain, his words caused, in her eyes.

The whole room held their breath while Bonnie asked Elena what she wanted to do now.

Again, Elena didn't answer with words; she simply ran into Damon's open arms and kissed him desperately. They broke their kiss, gasping for air and Damon laughed softly as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I guess this answers that, then."

The group split up, Caroline and Klaus left toward Caroline's house, claiming that Rebekah and Matt were occupying the Mikaelson's mansion. Stefan went off to who knows where, while Bonnie and Jeremy went to the Gilbert's house; leaving Elena and Damon alone in the Salvatore's living room.

"I'll go upstairs and change, okay?"

"Sure", he replied and started cleaning the room; bringing back order in the bookshelves where Bonnie searched for answers, dumping the burnt down candles, cleaning the spots where wax landed during the spell. His hands were still wet, when he felt another pair of hands, caressing his back and making their way to his stomach. Her hands were wandering over his thighs, his butt, into his hair. She knew how to make him moan and when a quiet moan escaped her own lips, Damon was done waiting and spun around to face her. Only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw what Elena was wearing - or better, _wasn't_ wearing. She noticed his look of surprise and kissed him on the lips softly. Damon deepened the kiss by licking over her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted immediately. When their tongues touched a moan vibrated through Elena's body, causing Damon to vampire-speed them into his bedroom.

Later on, the gang met up at the Mikaelson's mansion. When Damon and Elena entered, everyone was already there: Caroline was curled up in Klaus' lap, Bonnie in Jeremy's while Rebekah was sitting close to Matt and - to everyone's surprise - April sat closely next to Stefan. Klaus' hybrids had prepared food and drinks for them as they all were sitting on the sofas enjoying the evening. They talked about everything. Klaus and Rebekah remembered some very, _very_ old stories before any of the others were even born; together with Damon and Stefan they remembered New Orléans and their time together there; and the youngest of them all remembered their innocent - according to Caroline also boring - lives, before the 'vampires came to town'. And as they were sitting there, they also made plans for the future. After graduation, Matt and Rebekah would travel the world - each teaching the other one to live. Klaus would take Caroline wherever she wants to go - not with his little sister of course - but on their own; while Damon and Elena would go to university. Both Jeremy and April had some time left at High School and would stay in Mystic Falls, with their loved ones - of course.

Apparently April had comforted Stefan during the last time and they seemed to have fallen for each other - everyone was surprised but of course happy for them.

As the evening continued and they changed from wine and beer to bourbon, they all looked back at the last few weeks; happy it ended, but very much aware that maybe - just maybe - this was only the beginning.

* * *

_**A/N: So this is the very end. I know, it's cheesy but I did really like writing this story and this end. I hope you liked it; and please, please review! I would really like to know what you thought. Thank you for those who stayed with me until the end :3**_


End file.
